Catching Fire:Rewritten
by newtb00
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are back in a more intense story. i have made this more romantic, intense and gory so is rated T for that. plus i added my own little twist that i thought should have been in the book. so enjoy and review:)DISCLAIMER:I dont own books; Suzanne Collins does...
1. Chapter 1:Snow, love, & blood

**Hello everyone I'm back with Catching Fire. Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games books, Suzanne Collins does... Anyway hope you guys like it so please review:)**

"Prim! I'll be back in a few hours", I yelled into the halls.

"Okay!"

I smiled and headed out of the door. I was excited; I would be able to finally see Peeta in 2 weeks. I haven't seen him sense the hunger games and that was at least 2-3 months.

I turned the corner and was stopped by two peace keepers. I growled at them as they grabbed my arms and escorted me 3 blocks away. They brought me into a large white mansion. They brought me up the stairs and pushed me into a room. I looked up at the desk and gasped. It was President Snow!

"Katniss, please sit down."

I stood up and walked over to the chair. I sat down in it and looked up at him. He had gotten a haircut and was looking like he was hiding something.

"Your probably wondering why you are here…"

"Yea, actually I was. Just walking then the next thing I know I'm being escorted by a bunch of peace keepers", I snarled.

"Watch your tone Everdeen. Like I was saying I brought you here to discuss about that boy; Peeta. Don't worry, I didn't hurt him, but I know you didn't really love him. But the crowd wants closure to this. So I am paying for your wedding that I'm setting up this Friday."

Did he just say wedding? He thought he was forcing us to get married so I played along. I didn't need him to know that I loved him, yet anyway.

"So, there is going to be a camera crew following you two for the rest of the week. I want you to show the world how much you claim to love him", Snow told me.

"Fine", I pretended to be pissed. Apparently I did a good job; Snow was oblivious to everything going on. And I liked to keep it that way. He handed me a list of things that I needed to get down before the wedding.

"When do I see him?"

"Right after this. You two are going to meet in the park."

My heart started to beat faster. I was going to get to see him; my Peeta. Once I was let out of the mansion I ran to the park. I saw Peeta on a bench sitting down.

"Peeta!"

He looked up and smiled ear to ear. He stood up and looked at me. I remembered that Snow told me to show the world how much I loved him, and I was. I couldn't wait any longer and we ran to each other. He took me in his arms and spun around. We fell in the snow laughing and we kissed long and hard.

When I opened my eyes I say Peeta staring at me lovingly. I put a hand on his cheek and whispered," I missed you."

"And I missed you", he put his forehead against mine.

When we sat up we saw the camera crew that Snow talked about. I looked at Peeta and grabbed his head. I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. After a while we finally stood up and decided to go start the preparations. I looked down at the paper Snow had given me. I nearly shrieked when I saw who it was; Cinna.

"I'm so happy for you both", Cinna told us.

"Here you are Peeta", he handed a black suit to him.

"And Katniss, I hope you like it", he handed me my dress. It went down to the floor and was strapless. It was white silk with tiny diamonds embodied on it. The veil head a head piece that slipped into the back of my head like a comb. I was speechless and tears began to form in my eyes.

"I love it Cinna, thank you", I hugged him.

"I thought you would", he chuckled.

The rest of the day and the next we got all the preparations in order. Then we decide to tell our families. I brought Prim over to his house and we told them all to sit down.

Peeta grabbed my hand and turned to his parents," Mom, Dad, Katniss and I are getting married."

Everyone gasped at first and then smiled. Prim ran up and hugged me.

"When", she asked me.

"This Friday", I informed them.

"But…we don't have time…" Peetas' mother started.

"Mom. President Snow paid for everything, it's all done and ready", Peeta said.

I felt a wave of relief flood through the room. The door burst open and Gale walked in. He had shaved his head which really surprised me.

"Sorry I'm late", he mumbled.

"Gale, Peeta and I are getting married Friday", I told him. He looked at me with wide and surprised eyes. Then he looked at Peeta with hate and stood up.

"Gale, wait", Peeta said and he stopped," We want you to be our best man."

He looked back at us with hurt eyes and nodded. Then he walked out the door and ran for the woods. I started to cry and Peeta held me close.

The next day Peeta and I just hung out. Tomorrow was the party for us before our wedding on Friday. The next morning I was a little sick and I assumed that it was from being excited. The girls in the district seat up a little party for me. That night the capitol people threw us a party. It was wonderful with dancing and food.

The men were smoking and it was making me sick so I stepped outside for some air. I looked up at the stars and smiled. I looked down when I heard yelling. There was a group of peace keepers dragging somebody to the wood stocks. They locked him in and I screamed when I saw who it was.

It was Gale; his face was a bloody mess and he looked weak. I looked up and saw a peace keeper raise his arm; in his hand was a whip with barbs at the end. I ran down the steps and towards them yelling my head off. The keeper brought the whip down hard on Gales back. He yelled out in pain as I grabbed hold of the keepers arm.

"Stop it", I yelled at him. He snarled at me and hit me across the face with the whip. I sprawled out on the ground and hit me head on the curb. I groaned and grabbed my face, it was bleeding. I stood up again and grabbed his arm before he brought it down again.

"You know what missy? I'll deal with you now rather than later', he growled and grabbed my arm. He brought back his hand and hit me hard across the face. I started to black out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I was pushed to the ground and I hit my head again. I felt someone pick me up and saw Peeta. He was pissed off and looked at me with worry.

"She was interfering with federal business", the keeper snapped.

"What business?"

"This boy was caught going out in the woods and hunting. I found him with a turkey and a bow. This punishment is death."

I looked up and snarled. I tried to get up and yell in his face but Peeta held me tight.

"You can't kill him", Peeta growled.

"And why not, I could kill you to if you like."

"I'm Peeta Mellark and I demand that this boy be left alone. We will deal with him, by the way I think you owe an apology to my fiancé Katniss Everdeen", Peeta said getting in the keepers face. The keeper mumbled something and I thought he was going to hit Peeta because he raised his hand again.

**Sorry its kinda a long one. hope you are enjoying it so far. please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2:Peace and Gale

**Thank you for the reviews:) and heres chapter 2...**

I was surprised to see that the keeper was actually shaking Peeta's hand. I thought for sure that he was going to hit him. He came over to me and held out a hand. I hesitated but then accepted his hand. He pulled me up onto my feet and released Gale. I grabbed him and held him against me.

"I'm sorry for this Mrs. Everdeen", he mumbled before storming off.

Peeta turned to me and rushed over to help support Gale. He held me drag him to his mother's house where she fixed up his back. He was still unconscious from loss of blood. He looked like he was whipped several times and I winced at the sight.

I glanced to Peeta when he walked over with a wet clothe. He gentle pressed it against the side of my head. I gasped at the pain and gritted my teeth. He looked at me with worry and concern.

"Katniss…"

"I spun around and saw that Gale was waking up. I went over to him and looked in his eyes. He grinned at me and then he saw my wound. I tried to get up but collapsed in pain.

"It's okay…just lay still. Gale how could you be so careless, you nearly died", I told him.

He looked at me hurt," It wasn't my fault, how was I know that the chief got replaced."

I sighed and stood up. I was mad at him but I was glad he was alive. I grabbed the clothe Peeta had given me and pressed it to the side of my face.

"We are going to have to move the wedding. You can't be seen like this; you'll be married after the reaping", Peetas' mother said breaking the silence.

"It's probably for the best", Peeta agreed. I nodded; if I was going to make an impression to Snow I couldn't be seen like this. I could care less but I didn't want him to do something to Peeta or me.

Peeta wrapped his arms around my and kissed me. I kissed back but winced at the pain from my face. I noticed Gale looked pissed and he turned away not wanting to meet my eye. Peeta walked me home and I brought him to my room.

"I'm sorry about this Katniss. I should have released you left and been there sooner. If he hit you again I-I-…"

"Shhhh…Peeta. I'm fine, you did fine. Look at me", I grabbed his face and kissed him. He hugged me and picked me up. He walked over to the couch and sat down, never breaking the kiss. I broke apart from him and looked into his eyes. He swept his fingers on my cheek. I grabbed his fingers and kissed them.

"I love you", he said putting his forehead against mine. I was about to say that I loved him to when I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up all the food from the party with Peeta holding my hair.

"It's just from the stress and him hitting you", Peeta said. I nodded and leaned against him. I soon fell asleep against Peeta with him hugging me tight.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I was still in my clothes from the party. I changed into something clean and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and was horrified. The side of my face was purple and black with bloody scabs. I washed my face to get the blood and dirt off. When I looked again I was surprised that it was blue and purple bruising. Most of that ugly mess was blood and dirt.

I went over to Peetas' and saw Gale was still there. He was on the table with his back bandage. He looked up to see who it was then started at his hands when he saw it was me.

"Hey."

"Hi", I hugged Peeta and he kissed my check.

"Your face looks better."

"Thanks", I looked at Gale," How's your back?"

"Okay", he shrugged.

Alright now this was getting annoying, "Stop it!"

"What", Gale asked confused.

"Stop being depressed over me. I choose him Gale, I choose Peeta. You've always been a brother to me; but I could never date you. I can't stand this anymore; you've got to move on!"

He looked at me with hurt eyes before getting up and leaving. I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged Peeta. He held me lovingly and made me feel better. I still couldn't believe I had spoken that way to him and it hurt.

**D-R-A-M-A...hope you guys are enjoying so far...i will try to update 1 a day...please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3:Revenge on Impossible Levels

**Sorry i didn't have time to upload yesterday...o well its here now. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

It was the night before the reaping and I was with Peeta. We were sitting at the park and talking. My face was almost better; just a little bruising by my ear. Our wedding date was reseated to the day after the reaping. I was excited and so was Peeta.

"I love you", he murmured.

"And I love you", I looked up and kissed him. I looked towards the street and saw Prime running towards us.

"There's an announcement being made. Something about a change for this year's game", Prime said trying to catch her breath.

"We're coming", Peeta said grabbing my hand. We walked across the street after Prim. We walked inside and looked to see we made it in time to catch the announcement. Peeta and I stood by the door and watched. On the screen was President Snow.

"Hello to all districts out there. As you all know the reaping for the tributes is tomorrow. However this year we are changing things up a little bit. Instead of picking a district citizen to be tribute we have chosen a different group. This year the victors will be chosen from to go back into the arena…"

I gasped; did I just hear that correctly? He was sending us back to the arena. I let go of Peeta's hand and ran out the door. I ignored him as he called my name. I ran into the downtown area of the rich side. I finally collapsed under a window of a house and bawled my eyes out.

"Well, well, well…look who finally decided to visit." I looked up to see Haymitch leaning out the window. He invited me inside and I ran through the front door. I sat on the couch and he grabbed a chair.

"They can't do this. Victors are free from the games, they can't do it", I sobbed into my arms.

"I told you they wouldn't stand for your actions", Haymitch said," You are going to be going back to the arena for sure. You're the only female victor, as for me I'll probably be the male chosen."

He offered me a bottle of whiskey but I refused it. Instead I just sat there crying while Haymitch got drunk until he passed out. I eventually passed out because I cried out everything I had.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of voices. I opened my eyes and saw I had fallen on the floor. I listened to the voices and realized that it was Haymitch and Peeta. I could tell Peeta was pissed about something. I pushed myself up and felt a wave of nausea flow through me. I hurried up to the window and spilled my guts out. I felt Peeta was holding back my hair and was yelling at Haymitch.

"DID YOU GIVE HER WHISKEY?!"

"NO! I offered but she refused", Haymitch explained.

"Then how do you explain her throwing up!? I outta..."

"Peeta, relax I'm fine. I didn't have anything to drink, I swear. I refused it like Haymitch told you", I said sitting up.

Peeta glared at Haymitch before wrapping his arms around me. I leaned against him and glanced at Haymitch. He looked pissed and miserable.

"We still have to focus on our plan for the reaping. No doubt Katniss is going to be picked, so that leaves you and me Peeta", Haymitch said breaking the silence.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room. Then Peeta spoke," I'm going with her."

"What? Peeta no! I almost lost you once before, I won't lose you again", I nearly yelled.

"Sweetheart", he grabbed my face," I won't watch you go through that again. I won't lose you. Either we get out together…"

"…Or not at all", I nodded.

"Well, that leaves me with nothing to worry about does it?" I glared at Haymitch and I could tell he was still out of it. I was so made that I slapped him and walked out the door with Peeta. We had to go for the reaping, and I started to cry again.

We were all there and I was called. I stood on the stage trying not to cry and I waited for the male victor to be called. It was Haymitch but Peeta volunteered instantly. We were on the train when I was wrapped in Peetas' arms. I cried into his chest while he hugged me close.

**Well they are off to the arena again...Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4:What will this do for us?

**Hopefully this will make up for being late with the other its kinda short though:)**

On the train I sat next time with Peeta on a couch. We were sitting in the diner car and I had finally stopped crying. I was thinking about how I was feeling sick lately. Then it hit me; I was on the capitol train. I could give myself a check up with a strip tester.

"I'm going to the bathroom", I told Peeta and he nodded. I snuck my way to my compartment and locked myself in the bathroom. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a little box. I opened it and pulled out the tester. It was a little box that took your blood and checked for everything.

I pressed it against my wrist and winced as it took blood. I put it on the counter and washed off my wrist. I waited anxiously for it to beep. When it did I grabbed the paper it printed and glanced through it. When I spotted what was wrong I gasped. I quickly hide the paper in my pocket and grabbed the box. I stepped on it and dropped the pieces in the incinerator.

I was still in shock when I went back to the diner. Peeta saw me and his face expression was worried. I sat next to him and squeezed his hand to ensure him that I was ok. Nobody came into talk to us so after we ate I grabbed Peetas' hand. I lead him in my compartment and locked the door. The lucky thing is that there were no mics or cameras in our rooms.

"Katniss? What's wrong", he asked my worriedly.

I pulled out the paper and handed it to him. He looked at me confused before reading through it. When he saw it I could see he was surprised. He looked up at me," Oh, Katniss…"

He grabbed me in a hug and ensured me that this is what we needed to escape all of this. It was going to be our ticket out. He was happy and so was I; but I was worried. What if our plan didn't work? What if this just made things worst? I put away my worries and lay in bed with Peeta hugging my waist. We soon fell asleep to the sound of our heartbeats.

**A cliffhanger...wonder whats going on. O wait i do...Muahahaha:) i'll update soon and sorry it was short. Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5:The Capitol seeks the Tributes

**3 in a day.. and more to come. hope you enjoy. please review:)**

The next morning I woke up with Peetas' arms still around me. I looked up into his face and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. We were interrupted by Effie opening the door.

"Katniss? Have you seen…what the…I'm sorry", she closed the door and we laughed.

"Are you hungry", Peeta asked.

"Yes. Where is my shirt?"

He laughed and tossed me my shirt. I slipped it on and found myself kissing Peeta again. I had to part from him and ran to the bathroom. He held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Katniss about you know. We need to keep that to ourselves until the interview."

"Yes, but I need to tell Cinna. He can make sure no one notices because you can", he nodded before taking my hand.

We walked into the diner with our hands interlocked with each other. Effie looked up at us and blushed. I chuckled at the memory of the interruption this morning. Haymitch was sitting at the table. When he saw us he lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask. We ate our breakfast in almost complete silence.

"I heard about the…uh…thing this morning", Haymitch said.

"Really? I was wondering if you did", I said wiping my mouth.

"Yea. Well I won't bud in since you guys were going to get married anyway…"

"Thank you. I don't think we need to be watched", Peeta snapped.

I leaned against him and sighed as I saw the capitol coming into view. He kissed my forehead and we heard the cheering of the crowds getting closer.

"NO! DON"T YOU TOUCH ME", I screamed at the designers. They need to clean me up naked and everything would fall apart if I let that happened.

"Katniss! Relax we just want to get you cleaned up", one said.

"NO! I WANT TO TALK WITH CINNA!"

"Alright we'll get him calm down." They shoved me in a familiar room and I sat on the table.

"Katniss?"

"Hey" I hugged Cinna.

"What was all that about", he demanded.

"I won't let anyone do me but you and you alone."

"I need a reason for it." I pulled out the paper and handed it to him. I waited for him to find it and when he did he looked at me shocked.

"I can't let anyone know till the interviews. I can't look it either", I explained as I put the paper back into my pocket.

"That's all I need to know. Shall I clean you up?" I let him clean me up and get my prepared for the showing. My nails were painted to look like flames. I was wearing a suit that looked like burning coal. I was wearing black makeup and I had a black bovver over my hair. Using the same flame technique he set it on fire. I was living up to my name of the girl on fire.

I was waiting for Peeta to come down when I was tapped on the shoulder I spun around and looked up to see Finnick Odair from district 4. He was wearing a cape that looked like seaweed. He was holding a triton and he had a roman style crown. He had on golden underwear that was like a chain net. Otherwise he was almost completely naked. The designers were diffidently showing off his muscular body.

"Well hello Finnick."

"Katniss Everdeen. I thought that was you."

"Yes. Well what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you had the chance to talk about allies yet. I know that you and Peeta are together without a doubt. But if you ask me I think you are going to need more people", he said.

"Really? Are you telling me you want to be allies or are you just giving me advice?"

"I'm still thinking. But you guys need to consider getting some people on your side."

"Thanks. That's helpful considering the situation", I added.

"Situation? What situation do you mean", he asked.

"You'll find out in due time Finnick", I said as I walked away. That was close; too close for comfort. Peeta had finally come down and he looked amazing. He had a suit like mine; without the cap. Instead he had coal powder all over his visible skin. Then I got the idea. He was the base and I was the effect. Just like coal and fire; we were together and worked as 1.

"You ready", Peeta asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I guess", I hopped up into the carriage. Before we left the back and out into the open I put a hand on my stomach from a wave nausea; but I quickly recovered. Peeta grabbed my hand and smiled. He raised our hands up and as we left the back. The crowd went wild when they saw that the star crossed lovers were back.

President Snow made the same speech as he does every year. After a bout a hour we were cleaned up and I was laying on my bed. I was watching some of the hunger games of the victors that I was facing. When Peeta came in he laid down next to me and put a arm around me.

"How are you feeling", he asked.

"Better now that you're here", I grinned," I was almost caught off guard by Finnick. He advised us to make friends and get plenty of allies."

"Did he? You know what; that's seems like a good idea considering…"

I nodded and leaned my head against his. We watched all the huger games for our competitors and then got in bed. Hopefully Effie wouldn't bud in again but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and I soon fell asleep.

**Still curious on whats going on... i bet you guys are. you'll find out in due time along with finnick:) Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6:Training

**Another chapter and still the same day. Enjoy and review:)**"Alright ladies and gentlemen. You guys should know what you need to do. I don't feel like lecturing you guys. You know the drill so go", the trainer told us all.

Peeta went to practice his camouflage again and I decided that I needed to make allies. I spotted two people; they were Beetee and Wiress from district 3.

"Hi."

"Hey I'm Wiress and this is Beetee."

I smile and then I notice a clear box rotating over the viewing deck.

"What's that?"

"That's a force field they put up. But you know each force field has a soft spot. That spinning circle there; if u hit it with the right weapon you can deactivate the shield" Beetee explains. I nod; I like these guys and I really want them as allies. For the rest of the day I walk around and try to talk to others for allies. At the end of the day I decide that Beetee and Wiress are the allies I want. Maybe Finnick; but there is something about him that makes me feel exposed.

The next day I practice using a bow and knife. I wanted to make sure that I was ready for one on one combat as well. I think that I need this from what I watched from the Quell that Haymitch was in…

_…I walked on threw the trees. I ducked down when I heard a sound and looked. I saw several of the male tribute fighting. I watched as the biggest of the 5 took one guys by the head and twisted it hard. Then that guy collapsed as a boy plunged a dagger in his back. The boy twisted around and sliced open the last of the boys' throat. Then the boy got up and ran._

_I walked out and collected some of the supplies and weapons before continuing on my way. After a few hours I ran into the girl from my district. She looked at me scared and I chuckled._

_"I'm not going to kill you", I said._

_"You want to be allies Haymitch?"_

_"Sure why not?"_

_A few days later it was just me, the girl from my district, the girl from district 2, and the boy from district 9. I heard a canon and looked up. Okay the boy from district 9 is out of the picture._

_"I think we should split up so we won't be the last ones."_

_"I think you're right", I said. We went our separate ways. Soon after I heard her scream my name and I ran through the forest._

_"HAYMI-"_

_I ran into a clearing and saw her on the ground. I leaned down and saw that her throat was slit. I closed her eyelids and ran. I was angry at the girl and I wanted revenge._

_I nearly ran off a cliff but didn't, a pebble fell down the cliff. Then with a buzzing sound it popped back up and I caught it. I smiled; this could be useful._

_I was walking through the forest with a dagger at hand. Then I ran into the girl. She swung an ax at me but I ducked. I turned and I stabbed her side. She screamed in pain and got my in the stomach with the ax. We battled out for minutes before I ran to the cliff._

_I turned to face her. I had managed to gore her eye out and she was pissed. I was bleeding badly and knew that I probably wouldn't make it. She threw her ax at me and I ducked in time. I grinned at her as she watched in horror. The ax came flying back up and hit her in the face. I passed out as I was announced the victor…_

For the final day I spent it with Peeta. We were working on survival skills. We practiced making fires and setting traps while we talked about allies. He agreed with me about Beetee and Wiress. He said the others were not to be trusted. I told him about Finnick and he said it was possible.

That night we had to get our scores. For this year I decided to do a trap for my final showing. While I was in there I noticed that they paid attention to me this time and I got busy. When I was done I was surprised at what I did. Out of anger I had hung a dummy and wrote the name of the game maker of the previous games. They all gasped in disgust and horror as I walked away.

**Well, that was interesting wasnt it. don't worry the next chapter you'll find out. but not befoere review or you'll never find out:)muhahaha**


	7. Chapter 7:Interview and Secrets reveled

**Chapter 7 already. i have lost count of how many i uploaded for you people today...o well. Please review:)**

Today we were going to find out our scores out of 12. All the tributes were pretty high up in the numbers and I was nervous. Peeta told me for the final he painted a picture of me signing to Rue at her death.

"And now for the tributes of district 12. I have to say because both Peeta and Katniss have the same score I will just say the number. Our cross lovers have gotten a 12. Simply amazing…"

Everyone in the room cheered. Peeta kissed me and we laughed. It didn't last long because Cinna got us to prepare for the interviews. Cinna put me in the wedding dress that I was going to wear. I could see he fixed it so no one would notice.

"Katniss, I'm going to be in the crowd. When I do this", he said twirling his finger," I want you to spin around. Don't stop until you can't see any more flames", Cinna told me.

I gave him a questioning look but agreed. I just hope this would work the way we planned. We waited in the hall as the other tributes got interviewed. Peeta held my hand and I smiled at him. Then it was my turn and I was lead to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Katniss Everdeen", Caesar announced as I walked on stage. He took my hand and kissed it and we sat down.

"Katniss I'm sorry that you and Peeta weren't able to get married; it's so sad. Is that dress the dress that was for your wedding?"

"Yes it is", I saw Cinna and he twirled his finger so I stood up," It's so beautiful." I twirled around and saw flames, but I kept spinning. When the flames disappeared I stopped. I shook my head and locked down at myself. The wedding dress was gone and I was wearing a black costume. I realized what he did; he made me a Mocking Jay.

I spread out my arms and heard gasps from people. I looked down and quickly put my arms other my stomach. The feathers on the sleeves blocked my stomach from sight and Haymitch pulled me off stage. He didn't say anything and we watched Peeta being interviewed.

"Peeta good to see you again. Now I heard about the wedding being delayed and you two not able to be together", Caesar said.

"Well actually, the first day home after the games last year we snuck off. We went to the blind priest and did a private wedding ceremony."

"That's nice. I'm glad you two got to be together then", Caesar said happily.

"Yes…but that's before we found out about the baby."

I sighed and put my arms down. He said it and now they all know. Suddenly I was being lead to the elevators with Peeta. Haymitch was hurrying us inside.

Up on our level Haymitch motioned us to sit on the couch. Peeta held my hand tight and we waited for him to speak.

"Well, I have got to say that this is a pretty good plan."

"You think it's a plan" Peeta snarled.

"Well yes I mean you two couldn't of…"

That's when I snapped," Haymitch, this wasn't a plan! We were telling the truth!"

"Sweetheart please don't give me that…"

"HAYMITCH LOOK" I screamed and I ripped open the dress showing him my swollen stomach. He looked at me shocked and I ran into my room. I could hear Peeta yelling at Haymitch before coming in and locking the door behind him. I cried as Peeta wrapped my in a loving embrace. I cried myself to sleep that night with Peeta at my side.

**Dundunda...well there you have it. Please Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8:Into the arena

**Well after that surprise yesterday i'm sure you want to know what happens next. well here is chapter 8 and please review:)**

I woke up with Peetas' protective arms around me. I turned around to face him and saw he was still sleeping. I put a hand on his cheek and stared at him. His eyes opened and I smiled at him. He hugged me closer and he kissed me passionately.

We heard a knock on the door and Peeta said," Go away!"

"I just want to talk", it was Effie. I looked at Peeta and he sighed. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants. He unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Effie was standing there with Cinna.

"Let them in Peeta", I said putting on my shirt. He opened the door and sat back next to me. When Effie finally got a good look at me she gasped. Cinna just looked at me with our clothes in hand.

"It is true then. You are…"Effie trailed off," How far along are you?"

"I'm 3½ months today."

We all sat in silence when Cinna said," Well, we better get you guys ready. Snow is still going through with the games"

I nodded and Peeta took our clothes from Cinna. Cinna lead Effie out to give us privacy. He gave me my clothes before locking the door again. I put everything on and turned to Peeta.

"Can you help me with this", he pointed to the zipper in the back. I zipped it up; Cinna had made us thermal suits under everything. I reached for my jacket and Peeta told me he would put it on.

He stood behind me and I slipped my arms in, he put his arms around. He grabbed the zipper when I grabbed his hands. I put them on my swollen stomach and stared back at him. He grinned ear to ear and kissed me.

"Are you two ready?" We turned startled to see Haymitch had picked the lock to the door. I nodded and Peeta snarled at him. He put his arm around me and lead me around the room past Haymitch.

I was standing in a familiar room with Cinna. He was double checking that my outfit was on right.

"This extra jacket that's under your jacket is going to protect your baby and make sure it doesn't stress", Cinna told me. I just nodded and heard the 20 second alarm go off.

"Why did you do it Cinna? Why did you do that for the interview?"

He sighed and said," I was showing the rebellion that the Mocking Jay is on its way. You are their inspiration Katniss."

Before I could reply he put me in the tube and it sealed. I looked back at him as 4 peace keepers rushed in. They grabbed him and hit him. I screamed as his blood splattered against the tube.

I sobbed as the countdown ended. I felt a weird sensation on my feet and looked down. I panicked as I realized the tube was filling with water. I held my breath in time before I was pushed up by the water.

I opened my eyes and swam up as fast as I could. I was at the bottom of a large body of water. I gasped for air as I broke the surface. My eyes scanned the beach and I spotted the Capricorn.

I swam for it and scrambled up the beach. I grabbed a backpack and I climbed up the hill. I spotted a bow and arrows. I grabbed them and looked up in horror.

Finnick stood above me with a triton in hand. I closed my eyes as he threw it towards me. I waited for the pain but it never came. I looked behind me and saw he had saved my life from a boy with a knife. I looked at Finnick with wide eyes.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because of this", he said and patted my swollen stomach. I relaxed and then I looked for Peeta. I saw him coming up the beach when a girl came up behind him with a sword.

"PEETA", I screamed and shot an arrow. It hit her in time and he looked for me worriedly. I panicked as the other tributes reached the beach.

"MAGS! GRAB HIM", Finnick yelled to an older woman. She grabbed Peetas hand and ran towards us. Finnick grabbed my hand as well and ran into the forest. We ran for 15 minutes before I collapsed in a heap. Peeta ran up from behind me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me for a while before I convinced him to put me down.

"Are you okay" he asked me.

"Peeta I'm fine, thanks to Finnick over there."

He looked at Finnick and said," Thank you."

"No problem. We need to find a good point of defense", Finnick replied.

"Finnick! Up here", Mags said.

Peeta took my hand and lead me up the hill. He went to scout ahead and he left me with Finnick. I leaned against a tree and put a hand to my stomach.

"You need to rest", Finnick pointed out and I nodded. I watched as Peeta walked past some bushes and then dropped from sight.

"PEETA!"

Finnick ran over and looked down the cliff he had fallen from. We heard an electric noise and Peeta flew up from the bushes and landed in a heap. I screamed as I ran to him. I knelt by him and I tried to wake him up.

"Come on Peeta, don't leave me please", I cried and Finnick pushed me aside. He began to give him CPR and I cried harder. I heard a gasp and looked up, Peeta was alive.

**Yea, he lives...i'm not that mean. please review i would love to here your thoughts:)**


	9. Chapter 9:Water isn't out in the open

**Well here's chapter nine for you guys...please review:)i love to here what you guys think...**

"Peeta", I yelled and hugged him. He was coughing but I held him close. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Please don't ever do that to me again. I-I thought I lost you…again."

"I won't go anywhere. From now on I won't leave your side", he said before kissing me.

"Finnick thank you…I don't know how we could ever repay you", I said.

"Just stay alive and win", he said before getting up. I looked at Peeta confused and he shrugged. I saw Finnick and Mags starting to build a camp site and I helped Peeta to his feet.

"I'm going to go look for water", I said grabbing my bow.

"No way I'm letting you go alone", Peeta said.

"I'll be right back; I'll be in ear shot."

He looked at me with worry but reluctantly nodded. I walked into the forest in my search with Peeta staring after me. It had been 2 hours since I left the camp. I leaned against a tree and put a hand to my swollen belly. I noticed that a lot of animals seemed to be gnawing on the trees. I finally decided to go back to the camp. When I got back Peeta embraced me in a hug.

"I was beginning to worry", he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine but I didn't find any water."

"Its okay Mags is out searching for some", Finnick said. I nodded before doubling over in pain. I collapsed on the ground with Peeta instantly at my side.

"Katniss! Are you okay", Peeta asked.

"I think so…"

Finnick placed a hand on my swollen stomach and said," She's under stress and needs water soon. Katniss you need to rest."

I nodded and Peeta picked me up. He carried me over to a makeshift shelter. Then he placed my on a grass woven rug before sitting next to me. I watched as Mags returned empty handed and Peeta got up. While they were talking I was thinking about how the animals were gnawing on the trees…

That was it! I grabbed my bag and searched through it. I found what I was looking for and opened the bag. Inside there was a small hammer and a metal funnel.

"Peeta!"

He ran over to me," Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No I'm fine. I figured it out. Have Finnick hammer this in a tree and put a bottle beneath it." He looked at me curiously but did what I instructed. I watched as Finnick did what I said. When he put the bottle underneath my guess was right. Water came pouring out throw the funnel and I laughed. Peeta grinned at me and brought me the bottle.

"Here", I drank the bottle easily and the pain in my stomach final subsided.

Finnick came over to me," How in the world did you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess."

"Come on; what gave you the idea?"

"Well when I was out searching I noticed that the animals seemed to be gnawing on the trees. That's when it hit me and I was proven right when I found the kit in my bag."

"That's smart Everd- I mean Mellark."

I smiled and leaned against Peeta. Mags came back with fish and we debated on how to cook it. We didn't want to risk a fire.

"Wait. Let me see it", Peeta said. He took it and tossed it down the cliff. He waited a moment and caught it when it popped back up. We were surprised to see that the fish was cooked.

"Man you Mellarks; I have to hand it to you", Finnick mumbled. Peeta chuckled as he handed some of the meat to everyone. We were all eating in silence when we heard a clash of thunder.

"How much do you want to bet that it isn't fresh water?" Finnick stood out from under the shelter as the rain started. We were all startled when he screamed out in pain.

**Oh no...whats going on...You'll all find out soon enough...please review:)**


	10. Chapter 10:Rain and monkeys don't mix

**Sorry for being late wuth uploading. been busy. anyway enjoy and review:)**

"Finnick", Mags yelled. She ran out into the rain as well and she screamed.

"It's acid. We have to get out of here." I quickly put on my jackets and put on my back pack. Peeta took my hand and we ran out into the rain. I gasped at the pain as the acid made contact with my skin.

We ran after Finnick and Mags through the forest. I felt pain and adrenaline rush through me as we caught up with them. I screamed when Peeta collapsed on the ground. He was clutching his chest and I realized that he wasn't ready for his heart to beat this fast yet.

"I got him. Go!" Finnick yelled at me as he picked up Peeta. I turned and I ran alongside of Mags. After a few minutes I noticed that Mags was slowing down and I stopped beside her. I pulled her arm, trying to get her to continue on. Instead she sat on the ground and I reached to pick her up.

She was heavy and I was having trouble keeping Finnick in my sight ahead of me. I fell to my knees and Mags looked at me with thanking eyes. I was confused when I realized that the acid was too much for her and she slipped away. In shock I ran after Finnick as the canon sounded for Mags' death.

I stumbled out of bushes and fell in a clearing. I looked up to see that it wasn't raining here. I let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

"Katniss! Are you okay", Peeta asked running up to me and I nodded.

"Where's Mags?" I looked up into Finnicks' eyes and he knew from my look.

"I tried Finnick, I really did. The acid was too much", I sobbed. He nodded and turned away. Peeta embraced me in a hug as I continued to sob.

Peetas' head snapped up when we heard a sound from the trees. I grabbed my bow and loaded it. Finnick raised his triton as something jumped down on him. He threw it off him and we saw that it was some sort of monkey.

I ducked as more jumped down at us, they were pissed. We starting running again, killing a monkey if it got in the way.

"PEETA!" A monkey launched itself towards him when something knocked it out of the way. I looked to see a girl tribute was trying to kill it but more jumped on top of her.

"Let's go", Peeta grabbed my hand. We followed Finnick out of the jungle and out onto the beach. Finnick collapsed and we ran over to him. He was unconscious and was barely breathing.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know…hey I'm going to go wash this blood off", I said heading to the ocean. I took off my burnt jacket and my boots. I stepped into the water and sat in it. It felt good but then it started to burn. I looked down and panicked; there was a white cloud forming. I tried to get out but I was in too much pain and I screamed.

"KATNISS!"

Peeta ran into the water and tripped. He fell face first and a white cloud began to form. He came up spitting and cursing in pain. Then the pain was gone and I looked at my legs. That's when it hit me.

"The water is drawing out the acid. We have to get Finnick in here", I said running back to Finnick. Peeta followed me and grabbed one of his arms and I grabbed the other. Then we began to drag him into the water. We dragged him in the deep and I held his head up.

Once the acid was out of us we dragged Finnick on shore and sat down. I laid back and stared at the clouds. Peetas' head blocked my view and I laughed. He leaned down and kissed me. I sat up and embraced him. He held me close and laid his head on top of mine.

I leaned against him and sighed. I gasped and Peeta looked at me worriedly but I just smiled. I took his hand and set it on top of my swollen stomach. We waited and he gasped when he felt it; a kick. We smiled and he kissed me again. I snuggled close to him and drifted to sleep.

**Ahhh...isn't that sweet? Again sorry for being late with this, busy with school stuff. Please review:)**

**O almost forgot:) Thank you yo mystery person RED. love the reviews:)**


	11. Chapter 11:Tick Tock

**Heres another one. trying to make up for lost time. hope you guys like. Please review i would love to here your comments:)**

I awoke with a start and looked around. Finnick was up and Peeta was talking with him. I stretched before getting up and walking over to then.

"How are you feeling Finnick", I asked as I sat down by Peeta.

"Fine thanks to you two. How are you feeling Katniss?"

I smiled and leaned against Peeta," Pretty good actually."

He gave me a confused look and I laughed. Then all of the sudden Peeta is in front of me with his knife out and Finnick's on his feet with his triton ready. I pulled out the knife from my boot, stood up and looked over Peeta's shoulder.

Then we saw the girl from district 7, Beetee and Wiress. I relaxed a little when they all lowered their weapons and the district 7 girl came over towards me. Peeta blocked her path with his knife out.

"Hey relax. I'm not going to hurt her lover boy. Names Johanna, we talked before in training", she said with hands raised. Peeta thought about what she said and reluctantly put his knife away.

"I heard that when you were looking for allies you wanted theses two. I brought them and if you want them then you got to take me too", she told me. I nodded and thanked her. I walked over to Beetee and Wiress while the others talked.

"Hey Beetee", I said sitting down next to him.

"Hi."

"What are you working on", I said pointing to the thing in his hand.

"You'll see. This will save us, you'll see." I nodded and let it go. Then I looked at Wiress. She was hugging her knees and rocking.

"Hey Wiress", she looked up with wide eyes.

"Tick tock, tick tock." I looked at Beetee and he shrugged. I got up and walked over to the group.

"…all I'm saying is that she might be faking it. She might not be pregnant…"

"Shut up Johanna! She is and don't you just say otherwise. You leave my wife alone!"

"Peeta's right Johanna. She is and you have no right to say otherwise…"

"Of course you would pair up with them Finnick. Just because you and Annie never had a kid doesn't mean you can determine that she's pregnant…"

"Johanna", I said before slapping her hard across the face. Finnick gave me a grateful look and Peeta put his arm around me.

"Does this look fake to you", I asked her as I raised my shirt revealing my swollen stomach. She stared at me dumbfounded and Peeta lead me away.

"Nice one", Peeta said.

"Thanks…oh my god", I said looking back as Beetee and Wiress. I ran to them; I had finally realized that they were covered in blood.

"Are you guys ok…"

"Hmm…yea. We ran out of a bug swarm and into a blood storm. It was raining blood. Weird if you ask me", Beetee told me and I sighed.

"Tick tock, tick tock…" Wiress mumbled.

"How long has she been saying that?"

"She's been saying it ever sense I found them", Johanna said walking towards me. Peeta stepped towards me with a hand on the handle of his knife. I tensed up and she laughed.

"Relax I ain't going to hit ya. I wanted to say sorry for earlier."

I nodded and glanced back at Wiress. I walked over to her and sat by her. I noticed she had something in her hand and I reached for it. She gasped in shock and I quieted her down. It was a piece of paper and I unfolded it. On it there was a circle cut into 12 sections.

"Tick tock", she mumbled moving her finger in a circle around the drawing. I stared at it harder and listened to Wiress say 'tick tock, tick tock'.

My eyes widen as I realized what it was. It was a sketch of the arena and it was designed like a clock.

"Tick tock", I repeated and Wiress smiled at me. I tried to get up but failed. It was getting harder for me to get up.

"Need a hand?" I looked at Johanna's hand and took it. She helped me up and I walked over to Peeta. I handed him the drawing and he looked at it puzzled.

"Tick tock", I told him and he thought harder. He smiled at me when he figured it out and said," Tick tock."

"Oh great you guys too. I thought just one was annoying", Johanna mumbled.

"You don't get it Wiress knew the whole time."

"Knew what Katniss", Finnick asked.

"The drawing in her hand, her saying tick tock. This is a drawing of the arena with the different sections. The game makers designed the arena like a clock", I said.

"Of course, it all makes sense now", Beetee piped in. Finnick grinned at me and Johanna was deep in thought. I looked up at Peeta and he kissed me. I leaned against him and fell asleep in no time.

**Hope you guys review:)**


	12. Chapter 12:Plans

**Well that was interesting wasnt it...well heres chapter 12...**

I woke up with the sun in my face and voices from the side. I turned over and saw everyone sitting in a circle talking. I sat up and crawled over by Peeta.

"Hey."

"Hey", I said kissing him.

"What do you think Katniss", Beetee asked.

"Think about what?"

"Well Beetee here has a plan that could get us out of here", Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Let's hear it."

"Alright, well you know that thing I was working on? Well it's a bomb", Beetee said.

"How will that help us?"

"In the middle of the arena there is a tall tree, the tallest. Above it there is a spinning box…"

"For the force field…its weak spot", I said.

"Exactly. So we take this and strap it to the bottom of the tree. Then you'll take the other end of this wire and tie it to an arrow. You'll shoot the box with it and this will cause the force field to collapse and give the bomb a jump start. You'll have 5 minutes to get out of there before it blows."

"Wait a minute. You never said anything about Katniss going", Peeta snarled.

"Relax Johanna is going to be with her."

"Like that makes me feel any better, no offense Johanna", Peeta said.

"None taken."

"We all have jobs to do and that is Katniss's job", Beetee stated.

"I'm going with her."

"No you have other things to do."

"Peeta I'll be fine. I will be back before you miss me", I said. He looked at me and nodded sadly.

"Alright let's get movin'. We got to get to the Capricorn now if we are doing this today", Finnick said. We all got up and started to pack our stuff.

Once we got to the Capricorn I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. Everything was dizzy for a moment when I heard screaming. I recognized the voice and ran into the woods calling for her.

"PRIM!" I heard a different scream and heard Finnick running and yelling too.

"ANNIE!"

We both ran through the woods calling when it stopped. I looked around panicking and then collapsed on the ground sobbing. I looked up to see a Mocking Jay and when its mouth opened I heard Prims' scream. I sobbed harder as I put my head down. I screamed when someone grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around to see Finnick and I started sobbing again. I felt him pick me up and carry me back to the Capricorn. When we came into the clearing I heard Peeta call my name. Finnick put me down and Peeta embraced me as sobs racked through my body.

"Damn Mocking Jays" Finnick mumbled.

"Shh…Katniss its okay", Peeta whispered.

"But I really thought it was her…"

"Shh…it's okay. It wasn't her; it was just the game makers trying to mess you up. Prim's fine", Peeta said looking into my eyes. I stared back at him and nodded. I wiped my eyes and he kissed me. We turned around to see Beetee standing there with the bomb.

"You ready", he asked.

I walked up to him and grabbed it from him," Let's do this."

**Well there you have it...getting near the end here. but dont worry it will be an ending you wont forget...Muhahha...sorry anyway please please PLEASE REVIEW!thanks:)**


	13. Chapter 13:There's always a weak spot

**Well here's the last chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

"You got everything ready? We can't afford to screw this up you know", Johanna said as we made our way through the forest.

"Yea. Here you take this and get it strapped on the tree so I can shoot it and we can haul ass to get out of here", I handed her the bomb and she ran ahead with the cord trailing behind. I took out my bow and loaded the arrow. I tied the cord on tight and waited for her signal. I glanced up and looked at the spinning cube above the tree.

"All set, do it", Johanna said starting to run. I lifted the bow and took aim. With a sharp breathe I released the arrow and watched it hit home. With that I took off running after Johanna as I heard an explosion behind me.

"Dammit! The bugs, run faster", Johanna yelled. Then I heard the buzzing and clicks of the beetles. I took in a deep breath and ran…no sprinted as hard as I could.

After four minutes I broke through the tree line and tripped. I went down hard and the wind was knocked out of me. I heard faint yelling form the distance and looked up. Then I felt Johanna grab me and bring me to my feet.

"Come on we got to get there now…10 seconds", she ran ahead. I ran right after her and the yelling got closer. That's when I saw the Capricorn and Peeta. He was yelling and then finally he ran towards me.

"Katniss come on!" _4 seconds…_I reached out my hand to him…_2 seconds…_our fingertips brushed when the arena shook. I felt myself fly back against a tree. My vision blurred as I saw someone pick himself up off the ground and run towards me. I shook my head and stood up my vision was still blurred and I felt something run down my head…blood.

"PEETA!" I ran forward screaming for him. I heard him yelling my name as a deafening boom filled the air. The ground shook five times harder than the first and the ground cracked. I tripped and rolled forward and onto hard metal.

"KATNISS! COME ONE STAY WITH US" Finnick yelled shaking me. My head rolled to the side and I saw Peeta and Johanna running towards us. Then the ground blew in front of them and I couldn't see them.

"NO! PEETA!" I screamed trying to get up but blacked out as more blood poured down my face. I feel back into darkness took me. My last thought was my memories with Peeta; I knew I was dead.

**Wow. harsh i know but wait befoer you spear me or something. I'm rewritting Mocking Jay so relax:) PLease review!**


End file.
